


Putting Lucy to Rest

by goblinesque



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinesque/pseuds/goblinesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts on putting Lucy to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Lucy to Rest

What he had seen the previous night had left an awful hatred inside of his chest. Lucy had been carrying that child close to her chest to devour, to kill, not to love as a woman holding a child close to her chest should do.

He hated that he felt so much hatred in that moment. He had loved her so dearly and then…all of it had been taken away so quickly that he hardly had a chance to catch a breath of air.

And now, during the light of day, she seemed to be what she had been, but how those lips as red as a thorned rose hid a devilish, unholy secret. It was Lucy, but it was not Lucy just as Van Helsing had said.

Jack knew it had to be Arthur, his friend and the man that had won Lucy’s heart wholly and completely. He was the one to deliver from the evil holds that the monster had upon her and deliver her into a heavenly, pure state of afterlife as she had always been meant to be. And for the simple fact that it wasn’t him that had to do it, he was thankful.

He knew he wouldn’t have been able to do it, even if he hated what lay in the coffin in front of him. The body was still of Lucy and he knew it would have taken some grand act of God to have him pierce her heart.

So with a sickened stomach, he looked on.

“Take this stake in your left hand, ready to place the point over the heart, and the hammer in your right. Then we begin our prayer for the dead–I shall read him; I have here the book, and the others shall follow–strike in God’s name, that so all may be well with the dead that we love, and that the Un-Dead pass away.“

Jack closed his eyes as he listened to those words. He followed along with the prayer easily and meant every word though a horrible sense of foreboding came over him at what was to come.

He wasn’t even sure if he could watch the stake pierce her heart. It was too much to see the woman he had cared so deeply for die while under his care.

Arthur struck and Jack felt his gaze stick to Lucy’s body. He watched in horror, his heart beating faster than it ever had before as he watched her body writhe like a snake with a broken spine. Her screeches of pain made his blood run cold, those were noises that he knew that he would never forget, they would haunt him for all eternity he knew.

Courage was what Arthur gave off and Jack so desperately wanted to copy it as he followed in line with the others to continue the prayer until Lucy was no longer shivering and shaking in her coffin.

As Quincey took hold of Arthur, Jack took a moment to look down at the woman he had so cared about in life and even in death. That hellish look that he had seen when he watched her walk with that child to her chest was now gone and replaced by that soft, sweetness that he had always known of Lucy.

A sense of calm for the moment came over her as he listened absently to Van Helsing comfort Arthur. Jack a moment to tell his good byes to her once more, so softly that no one but Lucy could hear.

And then he felt the clap on his shoulder and he knew his work wasn’t done. He was a surgeon, and a surgeon’s job must be done. He was the one to cut off Lucy’s head, something that he knew he’d have to numb himself for. Morphine would be self administered before this wild work was done. If he shook, which he doubted would happen, then they would only believe it was his nerves getting the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read my one shot <3


End file.
